


You're Pretty (Un-agreeable, that is)

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/18462.html?thread=43111198#t43111198">this prompt</a> at inception_kink</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Pretty (Un-agreeable, that is)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/18462.html?thread=43111198#t43111198) at inception_kink

Saito’s looking at silk curtains. Robert thinks that might be overkill. The blackout ones are working just fine, he says. Plus, if they get silk curtains then the entire color scheme of every room in their house will have to be redone, and the furniture will have to be reupholstered and that’s a lot of unnecessary work for something they don’t need. Because what they _really_ need is a new couch. The current leather one is cracking in a few places, or at least it’s old enough for them to need a replacement regardless.

Saito likes the couch, says it has sentimental value. Robert points out that Saito only thinks that because that’s where they have sex whenever they’re too tired from work to move to the bed. Or it’s where they sleep when they’re too drunk to make it the extra few steps into the bedroom. That’s nothing to be sentimental about, Robert insists.

If Saito can’t have new curtains, then he wants to get a new dining room table. Robert says they never use the dining room table, so why would they bother replacing it? Saito argues that they never use it because it’s not _good_ enough. It’s not big enough or the right type of wood and it’s more of a circle when an oval would be better. If they got a new one, then they would use it. Robert thinks Saito’s full of it. They’re not home during enough meal times to use it, anyway.

If Robert can’t have his new couch, then he wants a new dresser, so that it can match the side tables better. Saito says they should probably redo the closet, instead, because most of Robert’s clothes are on hangers. Robert tells Saito they can’t redo the closet, because where would all the clothes go while it was being worked on? Saito almost suggests a new house that they build and furnish from scratch.

Since Robert’s shot down the new curtains and the new dining room table, Saito wants a new mattress. Robert actually agrees with that suggestion. It takes three weeks of testing as many different mattresses as possible in every store within a three city radius, but they finally find one that they both like. Once they’ve moved the old one out and put the new one on the bed, it takes about thirty minutes before they decide to break it in. After all, it’s a good idea to test out their new investment, make sure it was a worthwhile purchase.


End file.
